textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Felahn/Historic Database of DMT-OEC War Reports
The following is a collection of broadcasts and events relating to the war between Dark Matter Trading, its allies and Old Earth Cybernetics and its allies. : ' +++ OEC PUBLIC BROADCAST +++' Due to repeated and unprovoked hostilities from multiple members of the faction Dark Matter Trading and all attempts at communication and diplomacy with the faction leadership being ignored, Old Earth Cybernetics has no alternative but to officially acknowledge the state of war between our two factions. Effective immediately, all ships belonging to the treacherous and cowardly faction Dark Matter Trading are to be shot on sight and no longer have access to any of the facilities maintained by Old Earth Cybernetics. We will no longer tolerate the needless aggression coming from this group of privateers. This situation is of their own making. : +++ WAR REPORT +++ Yesterday, a special task strike force of Dark Matter Trading entered the territory of Old Earth Cybernetics, with the support of a fleet of Descendants ships. In a battle spanning several sectors and lasting for hours, the strike force was ultimately repelled. Among the losses for the Descendants and Dark Matter Trading as well as their Strike Force Black were 2 enhanced Battleships, 2 enhanced Dreadnoughts and 1 enhanced Capital. Aside from the loss of several Civilian Guild fighters, Old Earth Cybernetics reports the loss of a Corvette and a Tanker. Another skirmish occurred later, which resulted in the loss of another enhanced Capital for Strike Force Black. Momentary peace has returned to the area after the battle that involved ships from the Descendants, the Civilian Guild, Dark Matter Trading, Strike Force Black and Old Earth Cybernetics, with an estimated death toll of 30-35 ships. : +++ WAR REPORT +++ ' Yesterday, another attempt at disrupting operations within Old Earth Cybernetics territory by Strike Force Black (which now calls itself Strike Force Red, after briefly referring to themselves as Strike Force Yellow; they have been nicknamed "Rainbow") and the Descendants was repelled once again, resulting in the destruction of another Capital ship as it tried to attack unarmed mining vessels. The mission of the Strike Force to destroy the wormhole Earthworm Jim was foiled by a joint effort of Old Earth Cybernetics and Asteroid Exploration Corporation. Later that day, Old Earth Cybernetics mustered a strike team of their own to launch a counter attack at the gathered Strike Force with the support of the TransGov Armada. The Strike Force was destroyed without any losses on OEC's part. The threat to the free people of the galaxy has been contained. According to the OEC leadership, a statue will be put up on the central government plaza on Port Royal to commemorate the noble sacrifice of Captain Benjamin, without whom the operation would not have worked. As a result of the counterattack, the strike force has scattered and disbanded. : '+++ WAR REPORT +++ ' A last effort attempt at attacking Old Earth Cybernetics was undertaken by the Rainbow Force yesterday (which, in the meantime, had added the name "Strike Force Gold" to its colourful repertoire of names) but was quickly thwarted by a fast response unit led by Chief Logistic Officer Raistus, resulting in the destruction of the last Dreadnought the terrorists had available. After the death of Nomad during the OEC counter attack in the sector that is now known as "Port Benjamin", the second in command of the Strike Force, Mcast, has now also found an unfortunate demise during yesterday's battle, as sensor data shows that he didn't manage to reach an escape pod in time. The Transitional Government has expressed its gratitude towards OEC for containing the threat this terrorist group has posed to the free people of our galaxy. In the meantime, the renewed efforts to try and find a peaceful solution with Dark Matter Trading to end the crisis have failed once again, due to unwillingness of the Dark Matter Trading leadership to engage in any form of communication or peace talks. Ravenholm, one of the founding fathers of Old Earth Cybernetics, commented on the matter as follows: "I am disappointed in Dark Matter Trading's lack of communication in response to conflicts that have escalated between our factions. After numerous attempts at contacting their leadership, it is clear that they are not open to reason. As a result, the embargo will remain on their use of our facilities including wormhole routes indefinitely until they communicate with us. As recent events have shown, we are more than capable of defending ourselves and our interests. Attempts to force us to concede our assets as Dark Matter Trading has tried to do by colluding with terrorists will be met with swift response. OEC's goal is and always has been friendly and peaceful co-existence with all other factions of the galaxy but we will not tolerate aggression. As always, our channels will be open to discuss peaceful relations with Dark Matter Trading as well as to any other citizen that wants to voice any form of concern to us." : '--- OEC War Report --- ''' I am pleased to announce that the war between Dark Matter Trading and Old Earth Cybernetics has come to an end. After a long time of both factions facing off in cold war the Dark Matter Trading capital, Kobol, has fallen and their leader, Gouda has finally been brought to justice by Old Earth Cybernetics' Field Marshall, Felahn in a swift and calculated precision strike. It is at this point that Old Earth Cybernetics is happy to call an end to the hostilities without Dark Matter Trading responding to any form of communication, as they have finally lost equitably to the damage that they have caused. Our eyes will be on Dark Matter Trading and their next course of action and we will not hesitate to reinstate the war if they continue to act in a hostile way. We hope that Dark Matter Trading will take this opportunity to cease hostility between our factions as well. Let this occasion mark that Old Earth Cybernetics will not stand for other factions pushing others about to get their own way, and that we are more than willing and capable of defending ourselves. Thanks to our allies for coming to our aid in our times of need - your acts have not gone unnoticed and were instrumental in getting a foothold when times looked the most dire after Dark Matter Trading had recruited underground mercenary cells to do their bidding. May there be lasting peace across the galaxy. : '''Significant Events A lone, masked figure stands amidst the ruins of a large military base, the debris still smoking from the recent battle, the mysterious' figures cloak singed and covered in dust and dirt. The person walks slowly through the large field of debris, the emblem of the faction Dark Matter Trading faintly visible on one of the once strong plates of metal coating, now broken and burnt as the intruder steps over it. Not long after, the person comes to a stop, holstering their well used star rifle, bending down slowly. Before the figure, in the dust and dirt, barely visible under a piece of debris lies an android, its once regal uniform burnt off almost entirely, the android just barely clinging to life, obviously seriously damaged. The masked figure observes the pathetic creature for a little while, enjoying this moment that they have been longing for for so long - the once mighty Gouda, beaten and broken at her feet. After a few moments, the figure rises to again, pulling out her star pistol, pointing it at the android's head, watching the hate filled eyes of this mortal enemy staring up at her. '' "Long live OEC." ''With those words, the figure pulls the trigger, putting the squirming android out of his mysery within the burning ruins of Kobol, ending a war that has been ravaging the galaxy for a long time, ushering in a new era of peace. Category:Blog posts